


Jangan Terlalu Dekat, Honoka!

by ratnapuspaa



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratnapuspaa/pseuds/ratnapuspaa
Summary: Sonoda Umi baru merasakan cinta untuk kali pertama, serta, baru merasakan menjalin romansa dengan orang yang dia cintai. Akan tetapi, Sonoda Umi tidak pernah berpikir bahwa menjalani semua itu sungguh hal yang terasa sulit.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 5





	1. Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to put this drabble on AO3.
> 
> HonoUmi is such an underated ship. I need new content, and so, I make it myself ahaha

**Title:** Jangan Terlalu Dekat, Honoka!  
**Anime:** Love Live!  
**Pairing:** HonoUmi (Honoka x Umi)  
**Disclaimer:** Love Live! maupun semua karakter di dalamnya adalah milik sang pencipta Kimino Sakurako sensei.  
Author hanya memiliki tulisan ini dan ketidakjelasan yang ada di dalamnya.

~~~

Habis baca manga BL Sasaki to Miyano, trus pairingnya sangat gemas, dan tiba-tiba jadi ingin mengaplikasikan imajinasi liar itu ke pairing gemas (baca: HonoUmi) ini.

Pairingnya selalu HonoUmi sampai aku punya pairing lain yang bisa bikin hati deg-deg-an karna gemas (wkwk okeskip gaje)

_Without any further ado, let's get started~_

_Enjoy!_


	2. Ayo Ciuman!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi masih tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap kepada kekasih hatinya ini.

Aku dan Honoka sudah resmi berpacaran.

Benar. Aku, Sonoda Umi, dan Kousaka Honoka, adalah sepasang kekasih.

Akan tetapi, aku tidak pernah secara terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kekasih dari Honoka. Karena menurutku, hal itu sangat memalukan untuk dikatakan di depan umum. Namun berbeda denganku, Honoka tampak dengan riang meneriakkan kepada dunia bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya. Dengan senyuman lebar pada wajahnya, dia berkata "Hei, hei, tau nggak? Umi-chan dan aku berpacaran, lho!" atau berteriak "Umi-chan! Aku sayang kamu 3000!" dan melakukan gestur atau hal lain yang aku tidak begitu paham artinya. Meski begitu, aku tahu maksudnya adalah bahwa Honoka ingin menyampaikan pada semua orang bahwa Honoka dan aku adalah sepasang kekasih... dan aku senang dengan hal yang dia lakukan--

\--meskipun terkadang, hal itu terasa sedikit memalukan.

"Hei, Umi-chan. Mau kubantu menambahkan kata? Kamu keliatan kesulitan..."

"Oh,"

Saat ini, aku sedang berada di kediaman keluarga Kousaka, sedang menulis lirik untuk LIVE selanjutnya. Kotori sedang berhalangan untuk hadir, sedangkan keluarga Honoka yang lain sedang mengunjungi saudaranya di kota sebelah. Jadi sekarang, kami hanya berdua saja di kamar Honoka yang cukup luas ini.

"Tidak perlu. Ini hampir selesai." jawabku.

"Hmm~ baiklah kalau begitu~"

Hening. Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melanjutkan penulisan lirik. Hingga akhirnya aku mendengar namaku kembali dipanggil.

"Umi-chan..."

"Ada apa, Honoka? Dari tadi kamu terus memanggil nama--"

"Ayo ciuman"

Ci--? Tunggu dulu. Kurasa aku salah mendengar perkataan Honoka tadi.

"Apa yang barusan kamu kata--?"

"Ayo ciuman"

"Apa yang--"

"Ayo ciuman!"

"Aku dengar itu! Maksudku, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu mengatakan itu?!"

Honoka sedikit mungerutkan wajah dan perlahan menjatuhkan wajahnya ke atas meja kecil yang menjadi alas bagiku untuk meletakkan catatan lirik.

"Habisnya kita sudah pacaran lebih dari sebulan, 'kan? Bukannya kita harusnya sudah melakukan hal 'ini' dan 'itu'?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu bicarakan. Lagipula, apa hal 'ini' dan 'itu' yang kamu maksud? Bukankah kita sering berpelukan dan bergandengan tangan?"

"Uuh!! Maksudku, melakukan hal yang lebih intim, lho, Umi-chan!" Honoka berseru; menggebrak meja dengan cukup keras hingga membuatku sedikit terkejut. "Maksudku seperti, berciuman! atau yang lain!"

"Honoka, kamu terlalu banyak membaca manga"

"Tau, ah! Umi-chan ngga peka!"

"Ah.." Honoka kembali merenggut. Kali ini, wajahnya dibenamkan pada meja hingga aku tidak bisa melihat matanya. Apa aku baru saja mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak aku katakan?

Terjadi keheningan lagi. Akan tetapi, keheningan kali ini tidak terasa begitu menyenangkan. Kurasa aku harus minta maaf...

"...Maaf."

Eh? Itu bukan suaraku.

"Aku... terlalu terburu-buru, ya?" Sambil mengatakan itu, Honoka mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mataku. "Memang seharusnya kita jalani pelan-pelan saja, ya... Maaf ya, Umi-chan..." lanjutnya seraya tersenyum. Namun, senyuman itu lebih terlihat seperti senyum penuh penyesalan daripada senyuman riang Honoka yang biasanya. "Maaf karena sudah meminta hal yang aneh..."

Lagi-lagi hening.

"Honoka"

"Hm?"

"Kalau..."

"Hm?"

"Kalau di pipi... kurasa... tidak apa-apa"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?"

"Cium. ... ... ...Kamu..." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, sambil sedikit melirik kepada Honoka. "...ingin ciuman bukan?"

"Umi-chan...!"

Namaku Sonoda Umi. Dan ciuman pertama dengan kekasihku adalah sebuah ciuman lembut di pipi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 done! next, next


	3. Aku Mau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musim panas membuat haus.

Namaku Sonoda Umi, dan aku memiliki kekasih yang benama Kousaka Honoka.

Ini merupakan cerita singkat pada musim panas di bulan Agustus, ketika kami berdua sedang mengerjakan tugas OSIS di ruangan kami.

Semua berjalan lancar hingga Honoka mulai bermalas-malasan dan berhenti untuk melakukan stempel pada lembar pengesahan.

"Haaahh~ panaasss~"

Aku masih melakukan input data ke laptop, menghiraukan gerutuan Honoka yang sudah berpuluh-puluh kali ia katakan.

"Umi-chan, aku mau es krim~~! Ayo makan es krim~~"

"Kita bisa makan es krim jika tugas ini sudah selesai. Tapi, bagaimana tugas ini bisa selesai kalau kamu selalu menggerutu dan berhenti mengerjakannya?"

"Tapi, hari ini panas banget, lho, Umi-chan!"

"Aku tahu itu."

"Nah! Panas-panas begini jadi ingin makan es krim, 'kan?"

"Iya. Tapi, tidak sekarang"

"Haah. Nggak asik!" Honoka menggembungkan pipi dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Beberapa saat kemudian, tangannya kembali bergerak untuk melakukan tugasnya. Dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Hei, Umi-chan." panggil Honoka kemudian. "Kamu habis minum jus apel, 'kan?"

"Iya. Masih ada setengah botol lagi kalau kamu mau."

"Aku mau..." Honoka berdiri dari bangkunya, dan kemudian berjalan ke arahku. Kupikir, dia ingin mengambil jus apel tersebut, oleh karena itu aku meraih jus apel tersebut dari tas ku. Akan tetapi, ketika aku ingin memberikan botol jus kepada Honoka, kedua tangannya malah mengganggam pergelangan tanganku--seolah membukanya lebar dan membatasi pergerakan tanganku.

"Honoka...?"

"Aku mau jusnya..." dia semakin mendekat, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memberikan ciuman bibir kepadaku. Seperti sengaja menghisap sari-sari jus apel yang aku minum, Honoka mulai memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulutku. Dia melakukan itu selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya melepaskan ciuman kami. "Manis..." ucapnya, "Aku minta lagi, ya?"

"...Setelah ini, kuharap kamu membelikanku jus apel yang baru--dan juga es krim"

"Hehe, oke~"

Dan tugas OSIS yang kami kerjakan pada siang itu terpaksa harus menunggu, selagi aku membiarkan Honoka menikmati manisnya jus apel pada siang hari yang panas ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, done! next, next!


	4. Tolong Berhenti!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka semakin agressif. Umi semakin pusing!

Aku merasa bahwa akhir-akhir ini Honoka mulai meningkatkan intensitas kontak fisik kepadaku.

Hal yang selalu menjadi rutinitasnya setiap pagi adalah meneriakkan "Uuumiii-chaaaann~~!!!" dengan riang, dan kemudian memelukku dengan erat. Terkadang, Honoka memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi, atau di bibir saat memelukku.

Honoka juga akan selalu menggandeng tanganku saat sudah tiba waktunya bagi kami untuk mengunjungi ruang klub, atau ketika kami akan berjalan menuju atap sekolah untuk latihan. Seringkali, Honoka mencari cara untuk dapat memberikan kecupan kepadaku ketika kami berpasangan untuk melakukan sit-up.

Aku tidak membenci hal itu. Aku bisa bersumpah bahwa aku sangat menyukai tiap sentuhan yang kami lakukan. Akan tetapi, aku akan sangat menghargainya jika Honoka tidak melakukan hal tersebut di depan khalayak umum. Menurutku, hal tersebut bukan hal yang harus dilihat orang banyak.

"Umi-chan, kenapa kamu jadi jauh-jauh begitu, sih, jalannya?? Apa ada hal yang bikin kamu marah sama aku??"

Sekarang, kami sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah, dan aku memberikan jarak kira-kira empat jengkal di antara kami.

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah." Kataku, membuang muka.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita jauh-jauhan begini?"

"Aku hanya... ingin saja."

"Eehh~?? sudah kuduga, pasti Umi-chan marah padaku kan?? Habisnya daritadi juga aku nggak boleh pegang tangan Umi-chan."

"Kamu... segitu inginnya memegang tanganku?"

"Benar! Aku juga ingin mencium Umi-chan, lalu peluk, dan membisikkan kata cinta pada Umi-chan! 'Aku cinta kamu~' begitu~ Jadi boleh pegang, ya---"

Set.  
Aku menghindar ketika tangannya mencoba untuk menarik tanganku.

"Umi-chan!!" Honoka menggembungkan pipinya. Sepertinya dia agak kesal.

Kami berdua berhenti berjalan. Aku jadi merasa malu sendiri karena membuat hal ini terlihat seperti suatu masalah yang besar. Akan tetapi, masalah ini memang cukup besar bagiku!

"Banyak orang..."

"Apa?"

"Banyak orang."

Honoka menatapku. Sepertinya dia bingung.

"Di sini banyak orang, Honoka."

"Banyak orang?" Honoka mengulangi, tetapi nadanya terdengar seperti orang yang sedang bertanya.

"Oohh!! aku mengerti!" Serunya kemudian. "Umi-chan malu kalau aku pegang-pegang di tempat umum. Begitu kan?"

"...Kamu benar."

Entah kenapa cara penyampaianya terdengar seperti seseorang yang akan melakukan pelecehan seksual. Tetapi, aku tidak menyuarakan itu kepadanya.

"Apa Umi-chan juga malu kalau aku cium di tempat umum?"

"Tentu saja! A-Apa kamu tidak merasa begitu?!"

"Enggak, sih? Soalnya, aku suka sama Umi-chan."

"..."

"Dan lagi, saat aku menyentuh Umi-chan, aku merasa sangat senang. Rasanya berbeda dibandingkan saat aku menyentuh orang lain."

"...Hono--"

"Tapi, kalau Umi-chan nggak mau aku melakukan itu di depan umum, aku akan mencoba untuk mengurang--"

"Honoka."

"Hm?"

"Kalau..."

"Hm?"

"Kalau cuma pegang atau peluk... kupikir tidak apa-apa..."

"Benarkah??"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Tapi kalau cium, kurasa... jangan... di tempat yang banyak orang....."

Grep.  
Honoka menggandeng tanganku, kemudian tersenyum riang menatapku.

"Ehehe~ kalau begitu~" dia mengangkat tas sekolahnya di depan wajahku dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipiku. "Asal nggak kelihatan, boleh kan, Umi-chan?"

"H-Honoka?! K-Kamu ini...!"

Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menang melawan Honoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 done! Next, next!


End file.
